


Two Minds, One Heart

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bodysharing, Dub!Con, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, roommates!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: After a car accident, Dean wakes up only to find himself somewhere he never expected to be… in his best friend’s body.





	Two Minds, One Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the [DeanCas Tropefest Midwinter 5k Challenge](http://deancastropefest.tumblr.com). I'm diving into the trope "bodysharing" for the first time and did my best to keep it under 5k (spoiler: i succeeded ^-^). Thank you so much to my beta-reader [thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere](http://thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere.tumblr.com) for helping me make some changes/additions that I think really helped pull the story together :)
> 
> Please note that the author is not a doctor so don't expect the hospital/coma stuff to be accurate. Also there's a note in the endnotes about that dub!con tag I put in in case you're worried.
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr [@jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com) and enjoy!

Dean is very confused.

He remembers a car accident. Horns blaring, glass shattering, the whole nine yards. He remembers an ambulance, he’s pretty sure about that, and he vaguely remembers hearing Cas’ voice asking if he’s alright.

 _No,_ he’d wanted to say. _My Baby’s ruined!_

But based on how desperate Cas’ voice had sounded, he thinks maybe he didn’t get to say that part out loud.

None of that information is particularly helpful in understanding his current predicament.

Because right now, he’s in a hospital room listening to a doctor go on and on about a coma… while looking down at his own body.

Weirder is when the body he’s in starts moving and talking without any input from Dean.

“When will he wake up? Will there be any sort of brain damage? Memory loss?”

Dean only sort of recognizes the rumbly voice as belonging to Castiel. He normally doesn’t sound _quite_ that deep, but he can’t think of who else it _could_ be. When he catches a glimpse of his—of _Cas’_ reflection in the mirror, it only confirms the sinking suspicion he already had.

He’s in his best friend’s body.

What a trip.

“Hopefully he’ll wake up soon, that the coma is just his body’s response to the trauma and once the trauma is resolved, he’ll be fine. We have no way of knowing the extent of the damage until he wakes up, but I’m hopeful he’ll make a full recovery. All we can do is keep an eye on him until then.”

Cas and the doctor keep talking, mostly about Dean but a little about Cas. Cas was injured in the accident, too, but Dean’s glad to hear his friend’s walking away with nothing more than scrapes and bruises.

And maybe an extra guest floating around his head.

When the doctor finally leaves, Cas sighs and takes a seat next to Dean’s bed. It’s surreal, looking at himself through someone else’s eyes. He looks like shit, his face all scratched up and the hint of bandages visible under his hospital gown, but it could be worse.

“I’m sorry,” Cas whispers to Dean. He places a hand on the bed next to Dean’s arm, and with all his might Dean tries to make his own body move. It doesn’t.

 _Cas, there’s no reason to be sorry,_ Dean tries to say. He doubts Cas hears any of it. Doesn’t mean he shouldn’t try. _I was the one driving. It was me who wasn’t paying attention._

“It doesn’t seem right that I’m going to go home this evening, but you’re in a coma in the hospital. I don’t even have a concussion or a sprained ankle or anything, and you’re…”

 _I’m a fucking mess,_ he finishes for Cas. _But that’s not your fault. You don’t get to feel guilty for walking away from this. You idiot, you think I **want** you to be hurt? You think I’d want it to be you on that bed instead of me?_

Still, Cas hears none of it.

“I’ve called Sam. He’s flying into town, of course. I feel terrible disturbing him at school, but I know he’d be more upset if I didn’t contact him.”

 _Ugh, you’re **both** idiots. You for blaming yourself, and him for not finishing up the semester at least. I’ll be fine._ All he sees is his own, unconscious body in front of him, and he’s not so sure. _Probably._

~ ~ ~

The next thing Dean notices, he’s in a hospital cafeteria. He’s momentarily hopeful that it’s _him_ in that cafeteria, that he spaced out and dreamed up some bizarro scenario while on painkillers, but he sees Cas’ trenchcoat out of the corner of his eye and knows it’s all real.

Either that, or a very _persistent_ hallucination.

He’s stuck watching Cas eat a soggy ham and cheese sandwich, the lettuce crunching loudly in his (their?) head. Even if he can only see what Cas sees, feel what Cas feels, Dean gets the impression that Cas is lonely. Sad. Barely holding it together.

There’s the barest of vibrations from Cas’ pocket, and Dean tries to move his hand to get the phone, only to remember it’s not _his_ hand and he can’t move worth shit. He has to wait for Cas to wipe off his hands on a fresh napkin before he takes it out and swipes it open.

_Meg (4:18 pm): hey clarence hear your boyfriend’s in the hospital_

It’s not the first time Meg’s referred to Dean as Cas’ boyfriend. Normally Cas ignores her, and Dean’s learned to do the same, but when Cas reads that message, there’s no denying the white hot _anger_ that flows through him.

_Cas (4:19 pm): we’ve talked about this. stop doing that._

When Meg doesn’t immediately respond, Cas puts his phone on the table and goes back to his sandwich, meticulously chewing each bite until it’s gone. His phone buzzes again, and Dean marvels at the patience he exerts to finish his sandwich before even looking.

_Meg (4:25 pm): sorry. not gonna stop until you fess up how you feel_

_Meg (4:26 pm): but i’ll admit that was pretty asshole timing_

_Meg (4:26 pm): dean okay?_

_Cas (4:42 pm): unclear. he’s in a coma at the moment, but his vitals are good._

_Meg (4:43 pm): and you?_

Cas sighs. He looks out the large windows in the cafeteria that overlook the vast parking lot, his sight lost somewhere in the middle distance. Abruptly he focuses back on his phone.

_Cas (4:45 pm): physically fine, but i could use a drink_

_Meg (4:46 pm): that’s my boy. i’ll pick u up from the hospital??_

_Cas (4:47 pm): okay_

Dean might not be Meg’s biggest fan, but he appreciates her looking out for Cas while he can’t.

_Good. You need to take care of yourself. No use moping around here when it’s not gonna make me any better._

Dean thinks he feels the corner of Cas’ mouth twitch into an almost-smile, but that can’t be right. What would Cas have to smile about now?

It remains a mystery, as Dean loses his focus again, and the world through Cas’ eyes disappears.

~ ~ ~

Dean fades in and out of awareness the rest of the evening. The alcohol coursing through Cas makes it harder for Dean to grab hold, so he lets himself drift. It seems weird to intrude on Cas’ time with Meg, especially when neither knows he’s there.

Still… he gets jolted to consciousness every now and then. Dean’s sluggish and groggy each time it happens, but he always gets the distinct impression that they were talking about him. Like by saying his name, they’d conjured him to the forefront of Cas’ mind.

“You like him too much for your own good,” Meg says before taking a shot. She wrinkles her nose and demands another from the bartender.

“I know,” Cas says morosely. “I can’t help it.”

And then Dean fades again, the burn of Cas’ shot chasing him away.

“Maybe this’ll be the wake up call you two need to get it together,” Meg says the next time Dean’s ‘there.’ “Good ol’ near death scare to spark a love confess—”

“Don’t,” Cas snaps, then grabs the drink right out of her hand and chugs it. Again Dean’s forced into oblivion, this time not at all convinced he correctly heard either of them.

“Lemme call you an Uber,” Meg slurs. Dean feels the beers buzzing through Cas’ blood and he wants desperately to be there and make sure he gets home safely. “Your boy wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

Cas rubs a hand over his face. “Fine.”

“Damn you’re trashed if you’re not arguing the ‘your boy’ thing. C’mon, let’s settle our tab and get you home.”

Dean doesn’t see much after that. There’s the alcohol muddying his own perception of things, and it’s doing a number on Cas, too. The poor guy gets back to their apartment in a daze, dragging his feet and occasionally bumping into corners. He leans heavily on the elevator wall and lurches forward when it reaches the fifth floor.

What Dean wouldn’t give to be there right now…

Cas pauses before unlocking the door, keys in hand. With a sigh, he rests his forehead against the door. His eyes close and briefly, the world goes black.

“Dean,” he whispers so quietly there’s no way Dean would have heard it if he weren’t in Cas’ head.

 _Cas,_ Dean says. _I’m so sorry. I wish I could tell you. I’m here… I’m okay…_

_Sort of._

Cas kicks off his shoes and wrestles off his trenchcoat, leaving it in a heap by the front door before he stomps down the hallway. He goes right past Cas’ room, which worries Dean that he’ll be making a detour to the bathroom, but instead he goes right to Dean’s room. The door practically slams into the wall as Cas barges in.

“Stupid car accident,” Cas curses as he pulls off his shirt and pants. He ignores his socks after a feeble attempt to remove them, then dives into Dean’s bed. Dean’s in shock as he watches, feels Cas settle into _his_ blankets, bury his nose in _his_ pillow and breathe deeply.

“I miss you,” Cas whispers into the sheets. “Come back.”

 _I know, buddy,_ Dean says fondly. _I’ll come back as soon as I can._

_Promise._

~ ~ ~

Dean gets a glimpse of Cas’ day. Work. Talking to Sam on the phone. A trip to the hospital. He doesn’t see more than maybe half an hour at a time, but it’s enough to piece together what’s going on. Most important, it’s enough to know he’s still _here_ , with Cas.

Despite having no clue it’s even happening, Cas seems just as agitated about it as Dean is.

“You’re not allowed to stay in a coma,” Cas growls to Dean’s unconscious body. “You promised to be my plus one at that work thing, and you already bought tickets to Infinity Wars for us. You’re being a terrible friend.”

Dean can’t help but chuckle at that. Leave it to Cas to try and scold him into waking up.

“I…” Cas sighs. There’s a moment when he hesitates, his indecision so palpable Dean can feel Cas’ hand twitching, but then he reaches out to take Dean’s hand in his. He squeezes tightly, and Dean wishes he could squeeze back. “I just want to know you’ll be okay. I don’t care about the work thing or the movie or anything else. I just want you to wake up and complain about your stupid car being in the shop or that you have scruff on your face and that I messed up your bed. I’d gladly endure the awkwardness of explaining _that_ one if it meant hearing your voice again.”

 _Cas…_ Perhaps it’s best that Dean can’t actually communicate, because he’s rendered speechless by the sheer emotion in Cas’ voice.

It’s weird, being in Cas’ head but not being any closer to figuring out what Cas is actually thinking or feeling.

Not for the first time, he wonders if there’s something more than friendship lurking beneath the surface… and what a shitty time it is to find that out.

~ ~ ~

Dean starts to get stronger, to become more of a presence in Cas’ head. It’s not like he’s interacting with Cas directly, but he notices little things here and there.

While Cas goes for a jog, Dean hums Led Zeppelin to himself as a distraction from the secondhand pain in Cas’ muscles. Not even winded, Cas starts singing along under his breath. Dean’s so surprised he misses a verse, and Cas does too. When Dean starts again, so does Cas.

Cas might not _know_ he’s hearing Dean, but he _must_ be.

When Cas goes to pick up lunch, Dean puts all his energy into screaming _Get me a slice of apple pie!_ Lo and behold, Cas buys a nice big slice. He even eats the crust at Dean’s encouragement, even though Dean knows Cas hates pie crust.

Then to prove this isn’t Cas being sentimental, he suggests to Cas that he take the bus to the hospital instead of driving. Cas _hates_ the bus, and unlike the Zeppelin and the pie, it’s not something that’s associated with Dean at all. Hell, _Dean_ hates the bus. If he goes, it’s definitely because he’s somehow picking up on Dean’s presence in his head.

Cas wavers slightly as he gets his keys, fingering them for a long time before he puts them in his pocket and walks to the bus stop nearby. What Cas thinks of the random decision, he has no clue, but Dean’s ridiculously happy to have that little bit of confirmation that he’s not imagining coincidences.

That night as Cas is brushing his teeth, Dean begs him to put on the latest episode of Dr. Sexy that he’s missing. He thinks this will be the real test, because Cas only pretends to like the show for Dean’s sake. After Cas shucks out of his pants and pulls on one of Dean’s old shirts, Cas grabs his laptop and actually opens up the episode. He climbs into Dean’s bed and watches.

As Cas starts to fall asleep, Dean whispers encouragement to him.

_I’m getting stronger, buddy._

_Maybe soon we can actually talk._

~ ~ ~

That night, Dean wakes up hard and with a hand on his dick. He’s pretty out of it, just enjoying the feel of budding pleasure, the combined sense of _yes that’s me jerking off_ and the strangeness of _someone else is jerking me off_ … Which is when he really wakes up and remembers where he is and whose dick and hand those really are.

_Oh **shit** … _

He shouldn’t be here, he shouldn’t be watching this. He needs to disappear, give Cas some privacy—

Damn if it doesn’t feel good, though.

 _Cas…_ he whispers, groans, shouts, honestly without his voice it could be any of them. _Harder…_

Cas’ breath hitches and then he obediently tightens his grip. Dean continues to whisper encouragement— _faster, spread the drop of come over the tip, tease your balls—_ and Cas, whether or not he’s consciously aware of it, does as he’s told. In the moment, it’s far too easy to believe Cas’ appreciative moans are in response to the things Dean’s saying.

… A fantasy that’s even harder to ignore when Cas arches his back and cries out a ragged “Dean!” as he comes.  

Fuck that felt good. Dean’s wrecked from it, like he’s gone through three rounds of mindblowing sex instead of just a simple hand job. He vaguely wonders if it’s always that intense for Cas, if it’ll be that intense the next time—

What next time?

He’s pulled from that thought by Cas burying his face in his hands and letting out a low sob. “I’m so sorry, Dean,” he gasps before silent tears make it impossible for him to speak.

Dean’s blood runs cold (a definitively strange feeling given he doesn’t even have access to his body right now and Cas’ body is unaffected). To him this had been awesome sex with his best friend… and to Cas it was guiltily jerking off to thoughts of his comatose, platonic best friend. Which makes it even more obvious to Dean that _he should not be here_. He intruded on a private moment (granted, without meaning to, but that doesn’t change what he saw).

How are either of them supposed to move on from here?

~ ~ ~

Dean has nothing but time to think. He thinks about him and Cas, and if there are changes he’d like to make in their relationship. It’s not the first time he’s considered something more, but he always thought the timing was bad or maybe Cas wasn’t interested.

Or he’d say something stupid and ruin a perfectly good friendship because sometimes his fantasies are hard to ignore.

The timing’s still bad, but it’s a lot harder to deny Cas’ interest.

Maybe when he’s back where he should be, they can figure things out. Right now, he’s got bigger problems, as this current trip to the hospital makes apparent.

Cas doesn’t talk much as he takes his customary seat next to Dean’s bed. He’s clearly embarrassed, a feeling so palpable Dean feels crushed by it, and Dean’s heart aches for him. If he could only make his stupid hands reach out and give Cas a hug—

“I watched Dr. Sexy last night,” Cas says abruptly. “I’m sure you’ll be aghast to hear that I understood none of the plot lines and am more lost than I was before. I suppose that’s what I get for trying to watch it without you there to explain the finer points of the character dynamics.”

Dean can’t help but laugh. _What the fuck, Cas? We watched the mid-season finale together! This is only like two episodes after that, how are you lost?_

Cas freezes. “Dean? Are you awake?”

_… You heard that?_

“Yes?” Cas stands up and leans over Dean’s prone body, eyes narrowed as he inspects him. “Why are your eyes still closed? Why aren’t your lips moving? None of the monitors have changed. What’s going on? I’m getting the doctor—”

_Wait!_

Cas stops.

_Uh, I can explain? Kind of? Parts of it anyway. Just calm down and don’t tell the doctor? I don’t think they can help with this… If they even **believe** it’s happening._

Cas hesitates but slowly relaxes and takes his seat. “Fine, though I reserve the right to talk to the doctor. Start talking.”

_Okay well uh… Here goes nothing…_

Dean tells Cas everything he knows about his condition. He obviously refrains from some details, but Cas immediately catches on that there are parts Dean’s leaving out.

“I’m so glad you’re alright. At least partially alright. If only we could find a way to get you back into your own—” Cas stops mid-sentence, his body completely rigid and a faint sense of nausea washing over him. “How long have you been there, exactly…?”

 _Pretty much since the accident I guess. I’ve zoned in and out,_ he says and hopes Cas will leave it at that.

“... Last night, did you uh… did you see…?”

Dean is ridiculously surprised to watch his own body, mere feet away, blush. Damn traitor! He’s not even at home in his body and it’s giving him away!

_Uhh…_

Cas notices too. “Oh my god, I’m so embarrassed…”

 _It’s okay, you didn’t know,_ Dean says hastily. _If I could’ve tuned out, I would’ve._

That’s only half a lie. He very much enjoyed watching, _feeling_ Cas’ orgasm, but if Cas didn’t want him there, he wouldn’t have intruded.

Cas buries his face in his hands and whines pitifully. He’s humiliated, Dean can feel it in Cas’ body’s reactions. This is about as bad as it could go, so _not_ the way Dean wants their first conversation about “them” to go…

Dean figures there’s only one way he can even the playing field. He has to put himself out there, too.

 _I liked it,_ he blurts out. _I liked watching. If you hadn’t wanted me there, I’d have left if I could, but… but I **was** there and I **did** like it._

There’s a long pause as Cas registers what Dean has said. One deep breath, then another and another and the stiffness in Cas’ body ebbs away.

“You liked it?” he asks, voice carefully neutral.

 _I did,_ Dean confirms. _And if that’s a problem, let me know and I’ll shut up about it forever. If it’s not a problem… well, then we can figure that out when I wake up._

Cas stares at Dean’s unconscious form and then abruptly stands up. He pulls on his trenchcoat and determinedly walks out of room.

 _Where— where you going?_ Shit this is bad, isn’t it?

“I’m going to find someone who can help you wake up,” he says loudly enough that a nurse jumps and stares at him. Cas offers an awkward smile and wave, then lowers his voice. “If conventional doctors aren’t able to solve the problem, then perhaps we shouldn’t be consulting conventional doctors.”

_Oookay, so where are we going—?_

“To a faith healer.”

~ ~ ~

They don’t talk about the elephant in the room. They’ll have relationship stuff to deal with in spades, but right now they silently agree that Dean’s health is first priority.

Though it’s hard for Dean to ignore that Cas’ sudden interest in faith healing came right after he said “we can talk about this when I wake up.” Dean’s not much of a talker when it comes to feelings, but he’s _definitely_ invested in that future conversation.

“Afternoon,” the healer says as she opens the door to her house. “Name’s Pamela. What can I do for you—?” She blinks in surprise. “Must say, I didn’t know there were _two_ of you coming in for this appointment.”

Cas looks around in confusion.

_She means me, doofus._

“Oh!” Cas says. “How did you know that there are two of us?”

The woman laughs and puts a hand over Cas’ heart. “There are definitely two distinct auras here. I’m guessing one of them belongs and the other’s hitching a ride?”

“Yes,” Cas says in relief, glad she understands. “My friend, we were in a car accident and now his body’s in the hospital—they say he’s in a coma—and his mind—his soul?—is here with me.”

“Mmm,” she hums in agreement. “Come on in, let’s see what we can do.”

Cas follows Pamela into the type of parlor that looks straight like it came out of an episode of Scooby Doo. Crystal ball, tarot cards, a bowl with herbs mixed together, and incense burning in the corner. It screams witchiness.

Dean wonders how Cas even found this chick.

“Her name’s Pamela. She goes to my church,” Cas explains, answering the unspoken question. Pamela raises an eyebrow at him. “I’m telling my friend how I know you.”

“Gotcha.” She winks at Cas and takes a seat, beckoning him to do the same. She motions for his hand and he dutifully hands it over. “Sometimes,” she starts as she traces the lines of his palms, “souls get knocked loose after something traumatic. They like to hide somewhere safe and latch on. Hang out there for a bit until the trauma’s gone.”

“Somewhere safe? He thinks I’m somewhere safe?” Cas sounds ridiculously pleased.

Pamela smiles. “Looks like.”

Cas preens a little more, then goes serious. “He’d like to go back to his body now. Can you help?”

She lets go of Cas’ hand. Leaning back in her chair, she smiles widely at him. “Nope.”

Cas gapes at her and Dean’s torn between anger and being completely despondent. Not that he doesn’t mind sharing Cas’ body, but he had a _life_. He and Cas, they could’ve started something new—

“Don’t freak out. Yikes. I can’t help because there isn’t anything wrong. Your friend’s soul will leave on its own when it’s ready.”

“... When will he be ready?”

“Sounds like something you should be asking your friend. You can hear him, right?” Cas nods. “Ask him what he’s holding on to. What’s he so worried about?”

“Dean…?”

Dean’s quiet as he thinks about it. What would he be scared of that’s keeping him here?

He turns his thoughts inward, hoping that Cas won’t hear them. He’s honestly not sure what the truth is. It seems important he figure this out on his own, without Cas’ influence.

_Ugh, ugly truth time. I suck at this. Alright alright, what am I worried about?_

_Maybe this is the closest I’m ever going to get to Cas and that freaks me out. We’ve been best friends forever, but that’s it. This is my chance to experience more and maybe I don’t want it to end._

The idea rings true. If the choices are losing Cas and this weird co-habitation thing they’ve got going on, he’s definitely opting for being the creepy voice in Cas’ head.

_… Except maybe it’s **not** my only chance. Maybe… maybe after what’s happened… _

_Maybe there are even better things yet to come._

There’s a pulling sensation at Dean’s (Cas’?) navel. It feels like the world’s fallen out from under him, and he reflexively tries to hold on. He doesn’t have any hands, doesn’t have anything he _could_ hold onto, and he’s helpless to stop the pull. The world passes by in a blur, so fast that soon he can’t make out more than colors—

And then it goes dark.

~ ~ ~

Dean wakes up parched, hungry, and in a bad mood. The doctors fuss over him constantly, asking questions and shining lights in his eyes. Dean has a headache but otherwise he feels fine. He doesn’t know what the big deal is. So he was in a coma for a few days. He’s better now.

Okay, so admittedly he feels really weak and maybe it feels like he had a weird dream that he kinda wishes he still remembered… but all things considered, he feels like he’s in good shape. If only the doctors would piss off and let him have a few moments peace.

They finally let up and leave him be. They even agree to allow Cas in, though “he really shouldn’t be having visitors.” Dean makes it abundantly clear that he’s walking out of here right now if it they try to keep Cas out. When they wave the nurses off to get Cas, they do it with an air of condescension that Dean _hates_. If he weren’t so damn exhausted, he might call them on it, but he’s getting what he wants so what’s the point.

Now there’s a sight for sore eyes. He’s been _asleep_ , for fuck’s sake. How is it possible that he’s missed Cas?

“Hello Dean,” Cas says as he takes a seat. He looks nervous. Weird. If Dean’s awake, the part to be nervous about is done, right? Coma’s over and he’ll make a full recovery.

“Hey Cas,” he croaks, voice rough from disuse. “How you been?”

Cas looks startled for the blink of an eye, then resigned. What’s _that_ about?

“Worried about you. I’m glad you’ve woken up.” He hesitates. “Dean… what’s the last thing you remember? Before you woke up in the hospital, I mean.”

Dean frowns. There’s a niggling feeling in the back of his mind again, like he’s forgotten something important.

“Uh…” He frowns and concentrates. It’s all half-formed images and almost there words. “The crash. Sirens. Things hurt. Your voice. I remember a lot of your voice, actually, but I don’t remember what you were saying.”

“Ah.”

“Ah? C’mon, buddy, give me more than that. What’s wrong? Is there something I’m _supposed_ to remember—?”

“Close your eyes,” Cas demands, a determined look on his face. “Please,” he adds as an afterthought.

Dean wants to ask for an actual answer, but he’s tired and it’s so much easier to do as he’s told. He closes his eyes, listens as Cas shifts closer, so close Dean can feel the warmth of his body. He hovers there, over Dean, and Dean has to bite his bottom lip to keep from whimpering. There’s nothing he can do about the goosebumps that rise up along his arms. If Cas sees that, it’s a dead giveaway that Dean’s affected by this whole thing.

This is new… but Dean would be lying if he said he doesn’t like it.

He can sense Cas’ presence, so close, closer than they’ve ever been before. For a brief second before their lips meet, Dean holds his breath. Is this really happening? Something about it seems inevitable, like he and Cas were always destined to end up here. Dean tilts his lips up to where he thinks Cas is, a silent invitation to keep going, and then cas’ chapped lips are against his own.

Wow. Their first kiss is in a hospital room, and Dean loves it.

Cas pulls away first. Dean tries to follow him, chasing his lips, but he’s too weak. He falls back against the bed with a pout. Cas settles back in his chair, looking awfully pleased with himself. Not that Dean can blame him, but still. Cas takes Dean’s hand into his, like it’s a comfortable, familiar thing to do. It’s not as good as kissing, but Dean likes how it feels, having that physical point of contact between them.

“We have a lot to talk about.”

Dean looks from Cas to their clasped hands, then back to Cas. He smiles despite himself. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

* * *

**Bonus Scene:**

**Sam:** I got here as quick as I could. How are you feeling?

 **Dean:** A little worse for wear I guess, but— Sam, why are you staring?

 **Sam:** … You’re holding Cas’ hand.

 **Dean:** … Yeah about that—

 **Sam:** When did this happen!?

 **Dean:** Uh… today?

 **Sam:** Like honestly, this is ridiculous, but it totally makes sense to me that it’d be easier for you to admit your feelings while you’re in a coma. Like seriously, only you two could pull this off.

 **Dean, eyes narrowed:**.... Thank you?

**Author's Note:**

> dub!con explanation:   
> Dean is possessing Cas' body and happens to accidentally watch Cas masturbate. Dean is unable to "leave" or stop viewing and enjoys the experience... until he remembers that Cas has no idea he's there.


End file.
